Teacher's Pet
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: CollegeStudent!Phoenix x CollegeProfessor!Miles. Phoenix has a massive crush on his handsome History professor but it looks like his yearning may go unanswered by the one he so desperately desires... AU
1. First Meeting

**A NaruMitsu fic I wrote as a gift fic for my friend Ribelle! Dedicated to her with grateful thanks! ^)^  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **KICKIN AWESOME THUMBNAIL ARTWORK IS BY RIBELLE MADE ESPECIALLY FOR MY FIC! THANK YOU! ^)^  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 _A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Larry Butz or Maya Fey; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot and incidental characters, however, are mine. ^_)^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _CollegeStudent!Phoenix x CollegeProfessor!Miles. AU. Phoenix has a massive crush on his handsome History professor but it looks like his yearning may go unanswered by the one he so desperately desires...  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A NaruMitsu Teacher x Student fic that I wrote for my friend Ribelle as a gift to her! ^)^

The first chapter is lighthearted with comic events although the second chapter is much more serious in tone and the third wraps everything into one, neat little package. *I may add to chapter 3 at some point since it is rather short compared to the other two.*

Hope you enjoy! ^)^

Not beta read.

 **THANK YOU** to all my readers! I couldn't do it without you! **MUCH APPRECIATED**! ^)^

 **SPECIAL THANKS** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for his enduring love, care, the title and support! LOVE YOU BABE! *kiss*

Hope you all enjoy! I'll probably make corrections later; always room for improvement! ^_^

Rated M, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Romance  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _November 15th  
McClean Hall, Room G18 Lecture Hall  
American Civil War 302  
2:20 P.M._

"Mr. Wright?" Professor Edgeworth's annoyed voice cut into my reverie and I jumped, startled, at hearing him.

"Y-Yes, Professor Edgeworth?" I cursed myself inwardly as I did so, hoping that I didn't _sound_ half as stupid and stuttering as I _thought_ I did.

"I asked you what the significance of the Confederate defeat at Gettysburg was. Could the Confederates have won the war had they won that crucial battle?"

My mind was a complete blank.

"Uh... I... well, that is to say... I...uh..."

My face was beet red with embarrassment as Professor Edgeworth sighed once more in annoyance and I could feel the gaze of thirty other pairs of eyes as my classmates stared at me, hearing scattered titters coming from various places in the classroom. My Civil War History professor didn't, as I well knew, suffer fools gladly, put up with any mischief in class and took a _very_ dim view to tardiness or inattention.

To my chagrin-although I knew full well what was coming-those dark grey eyes settled right on me, his mouth quirking at the corners. I knew he was annoyed and I felt my face getting even hotter than it had been previously until I was certain that I looked like a boiled lobster.

"Mr. Wright, if you intend to pass _this_ course, you _need_ to pay attention." He looked over his glasses at me, an elegant eyebrow raising.

"Y-Yes, Sir..." I mumbled, my eyes dropping to stare at the floor. I was mortified that my favorite professor had publicly called me out and, even worse from _my_ point of view, probably thought that I was an idiot. With another sigh and a long suffering glare in my direction, Professor Edgeworth turned back to the blackboard and continued the lesson while I sank lower in my seat.

That was the way that our third meeting went today when I found out that he was my teacher and would be for the next two years for all of my History classes. While I was very happy that this would be the case while Dr. Gilbey was in the UK, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and I fervently wished that I could stop staring at him and actually pay attention to the lesson that he was teaching.

 _American Civil War 302_ was one of my favorite classes, after all, but I had the sinking feeling that there might be more of these in future since he was so handsome that I couldn't help staring. I also had another class with him, _Canadian History 101_ and the less said about how _that_ class went earlier this morning, the be _tter!_

 _It's going to be a long two years,_ I thought morosely as I straightened up slowly and giving Larry an evil look out of the corner of my eye as he poked me in the ribs and sighed, getting strange looks from the people who were seated closest to me.

 _Definitely a LONG two years!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that was how our third meeting went. The second wasn't much better as the same thing happened in that class, as well and I blushed with humiliation as I remembered it.

Although I hadn't made any excuses for my inattention that morning in my _Canadian History 101_ class, the truth was that I had had a late night the evening before, finishing up a Biology lab with Larry (who, as usual, was more interested in flirting with Dr. Chance's pretty T.A. than he was in getting _any_ kind of work done) which left me the task of writing up the results.

To make a long story short, I'd spent all night working on it-much to my surprise, _and_ annoyance, Larry somehow managed to persuade her to go on a date with him-and swore eternal vengeance on him for putting me in this predicament in the first place. Bleary eyed and exhausted, I'd handed in the lab before classes even started and, that done, headed over to the cafeteria for some much needed breakfast and coffee. _Especially_ coffee.

Little did I know at this point that an event was to take place that would bring someone quite unexpected into my life, someone whom I would never have anticipated even possessing the slightest bit of interest in me.

It's funny how things work out in life, isn't it?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
 _  
Earlier that morning..._

 _November 15_ _th_  
 _Dining Hall_  
 _Fitzgerald University  
7: 00 A.M._

I shuffled along slowly at the various food trays, taking a plate and putting it on top of my tray as I pushed it along the top of the serving bar. I chose a few items-scrambled eggs, some toast, six strips of bacon, bagel, a cup of coffee and a large glass of orange juice-and made my way to the end of the bar, walking slowly over to the nearest table and sitting down.

I ate slowly at first but, by the time I had finished the eggs and bacon, I was eating with more gusto and enjoying my breakfast immensely. I watched other students arrive as I drank my coffee, greeting some before going back to my repast. When I looked at my watch some time later, I was surprised to see that it was 7:50 A.M. and I would have to hurry if I wanted to make my first class of the day on time.

I ate the remnants of my breakfast quickly, practically gulping down my orange juice before placing all my dishes on the tray, grabbed my book bag from its place by my foot under the table and tossed it over my shoulder as I walked over to the table by the cafeteria kitchen, tossing my napkin and other trash in the garbage can. I placed each dish, cup and silverware in its proper place and tossed the tray into another tub.

I had whirled around, preparing to leave when I was stopped short in my tracks by colliding with someone, hearing a startled oath, and the sound of fluttering papers, as they flew out of the person's grasp and I heard the unmistakable sound of them scattering them all over the floor.

"Oh, geez...!" I exclaimed my face beet red with embarrassment as I quickly knelt, grabbing several sheets that were closest to me, spread out like a fan. "I'm really, _really_ sorry...! I..." I happened to look up just then and my breath caught in my throat as I saw the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen in an equally beautiful face.

Dark grey orbs looked at me through a pair of wire frame glasses; a handsomely chiseled face with cupid lips framed by dark grey hair with sharp bangs and a perfectly shaped nose. As my eyes continued to trail downward, I saw a solidly built body that filled out his crisp white dress shirt and black slacks perfectly, his black-and-white checkered tie lying flat against that broad chest. I couldn't help but wonder if his chest _was_ as toned as his outfit suggested.

I could see the crinkles at the corners of his eyes and I had to make a conscious effort to breathe.

I continued to stare silently at him as I picked up more papers mechanically without even thinking about what I was doing; it was like my body was on autopilot as all my attention was focused on the man who knelt down on the floor beside me and I couldn't help but wonder if he was a professor although I couldn't remember seeing him around before.

I knelt there, unable to tear my gaze away fro him, finding it also difficult to breathe. Those dark grey eyes seemed to fill my whole world and I wasn't aware of anything else going on around me.

"Do you intend to stay on the floor all day or would you please hand me the papers you're holding?" The voice was rich, mellow and thick with amusement.

I flushed, swallowing hard as I quickly handed him the papers. "There you are."

"Thank you, Mr. …?" He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"W-Wright. Phoenix Wright."

He smiled and I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. "Thank you, Mr. Wright." He inclined his head briefly before he stood while I kept my stationery position on the floor, my breath catching in my throat.

I couldn't understand the strange feelings that were coursing through me or why he had held me captive with a look. What was it about him that held me spellbound and why was my beating so hard in my chest?

Time stood still... until I felt a hand clap me on the shoulder. I squeaked with surprise and spun around on my knees to look into Larry Butz's confused face.

"Hey man, whatcha doin' here?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

I licked my lips nervously and opened my mouth to speak when I promptly closed it again, realizing that whoever the man had been that he was no longer there. My eyes widened in confusion as I looked quickly around the rapidly filling cafeteria and not seeing him anywhere.

"Did you see him?" I blurted out, grasping Larry's arm with trembling fingers.

"See... who?" he replied, surprise clear in his voice.

"There was a man in here earlier," I explained, my fingers tightening, "and I accidentally ran into him, knocking some papers he held out of his hands. I helped him pick them up and then..."

Larry looked doubtfully at me. "Nick, there _isn't_ anyone here so whoever this mystery man of yours is that you're talking about... well..." He spread his hands.

I frowned. "That can't be..." I bit my lip as I let go of Larry's arm, flushing a dirty red. "He was here!"

"Sure, Nick, sure." Larry's tone was dismissive and I snapped my mouth shut with an aggrieved air, glaring at him. "You gonna sit down there all day or are you gonna get up?"

"I'm not sitting," I muttered as he held out his hand. I let go of his arm and took it, scrambling quickly to my feet and dusting myself off.

"We have class in a few minutes so we'd better get going," I remarked, stiffly changing the subject and Larry nodded as we threaded our way through the slowly filling hallway.

We walked in silence as we left the cafeteria, my thoughts tumbling over one another, wondering just _who_ the man I had run into had been. I'd not seen him before so he had to be new; with that dark grey hair, he had to be a professor but one who had a very youthful face that looked no older than I was and I was twenty-five and in my second year of college.

 _That couldn't be right,_ I thought to myself biting my lip. _How could someone who has grey hair be no older than me? He has to be considerably older than I am but...those...eyes...God, I can't forget those beautiful eyes..._

Larry elbowed me and I yelled in startled annoyance, glaring daggers at him while he looked unrepentant which only nettled me more.

"What did you do that for?!"

"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and all you've been doin' is starin' off into space." He looked hurt and I immediately felt a pang of guilt at the hang dog look on his face. "So I was tryin' to get your attention."

I sighed. We'd been friends since we were children and I knew how prickly and unpredictable he could be.

"Sorry, Larry," I said soothingly, "you're right... I shouldn't have been so... _spacey_..."

Larry looked mollified and launched into telling me how his date with the Biology professor's T.A. went but my mind continued to wander into the man I had, quite literally, run into earlier. I couldn't help but wonder who he was, why he wasn't familiar to me and why on earth I was feeling so strange. I'd never felt like this before and I wondered where these odd, and vastly confusing and conflicting feelings, were coming from.

I'd come out when I was sixteen-thankfully, with the full support of my friends and immediate family-and set about living my life to the fullest. I hadn't dated for three years and the less said about my last relationship, the better.

I'd moped for some time after we'd broken up; I was deeply hurt for my ex-lover's betrayal bit deep and I couldn't help but feel bitter about the way that everything had ended. Going to college was the first step in healing my wounds and I'd thrown myself into my studies with gusto.

I wasn't too interested in dating seriously at this poi t and, although I did date periodically, I wasn't in a serious, mutually exclusive relationship and I was perfectly happy, and content, with that.

I was surprised, though pleased, to learn that my childhood friend, Larry Butz, also attended Fitzgerald University and we became roommates in one of the senior dorms on campus.

I often wondered what, exactly, women saw in Larry. He was never lacking for dates and, although he never seemed to be able to form a lasting relationship with anyone, he didn't seem to dwell on it too much-well, after the histrionics, that is-before he was off and running in hot pursuit of his next conquest.

I'd had a few women who were interested in me but I politely refused, explaining that I preferred men although I did say that I wouldn't be adverse to going to _The Coffee Shack_ , the main coffeehouse on campus where students and faculty alike congregated, with them for either studying purposes or for chats over coffee or tea, if that was their preferred beverage of choice.

The results were mixed. Some didn't seem to mind, a couple burst into tears and one girl, who was a classmate of mine in my Classics class, was so offended that she dumped her iced tea right onto my lap before storming off. (I really couldn't understand _why_ ; I had been honest with her as I was to all the other females who had expressed interest in me. I _still_ don't understand, even two years past.)

"I can't believe that she dumped me for the captain of the university football team!" Larry exclaimed, waving his arms around in the air and I was jolted back to reality with a savage jerk.

"She did?" I asked, coughing to cover the fact that I _hadn't_ been listening. Again. "How rude of her."

"I know, Nick!" He obviously missed the heavy sarcasm in my tone or ignored it, one of the two, as we turned the corner and walked past the library, greeting friends as they passed by. "What does that blond himbo _have_ that I _don't_?!"

I bit my tongue and remained silent since I didn't think that Larry really wanted to know my opinion on the matter and he, taking my silence for acquiescence, continued his harangue for the next three rooms. Thankfully, he was finished by the time we reached Room F15 where we had out first class of the day, **CANADIAN HISTORY 101**.

Admittedly, the class itself was interesting-I didn't know much about the country that bordered our own so that was quite fascinating to learn more about it and Canadians, themselves-but the professor, Dr. Landon Gilbey, was boring. His monotonous, droning voice was a chore to listen to and had a bad tendency to grate on my nerves so I tended to tune him out more often than not; thankfully, I taped his lectures so I was doing very well in his class but I often found myself daydreaming of the perfect man and the mystery man that I had encountered earlier this morning kept coming to the forefront of my mind.

 _What was it about him that I find so fascinating?_ I wondered, following behind Larry as we entered Dr. Gilbey's classroom and took our seats at the back of the room. _I can't get him out of my mind and he seems determined to stay there. Who is he?_

I didn't have to long to find out since he walked into the room a few minutes later. I could dimly hear the appreciative murmurs from some of the females in my class and, curious, I turned my head to look... and I froze when I saw who was standing there at the front of the room, a half smile on his face. My jaw dropped in shock as I stared at him in mute silence.

 _That's...THAT'S-!_

"My name is Professor Miles Edgeworth," he began, his soft baritone voice having no trouble reaching the back of the room where Larry and I sat, "and I'll be taking over Dr. Gilbey's classes for the next two years while he's away in the United Kingdom for a sabbatical and research tour." He smiled again and I felt my heart skip a few beats, my hands starting to shake.

I hadn't realized that I was staring in gap-mouthed amazement until I dimly heard Larry's " _Nick? Yo, Earth to Nick_!" voice speaking to me but I really wasn't paying all that much attention to what he was saying since my eyes, and complete attention, were focused _squarely_ on my professor.

 _He's so handsome,_ my mind chittered at me while my heart pounded in my chest, the sound so loud that I was surprised that the person seated next to me on my left didn't hear it. _He's so dreamy... and his_ voice _...my God, that beautiful, melodious_ voice...!

"Hey!" I heard a miffed voice hiss and I was roughly jerked back to reality when Larry poked me hard in the ribs.

"OW!" I yelled, glaring daggers at my friend as I rubbed my side, wincing. "What did you do _THAT_ for?!"

Larry looked unrepentant.

"Professor Edgeworth was talking to you," he murmured, gesturing to the front of the room with his hand and my eyes followed its direction.

"He... _was_?" I gulped, my heart falling somewhere in the direction of my feet as I became fully aware of the cold stare he was giving me. I swallowed hard, my cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

I'd been wondering for the past hour and a half who the man I had, quite literally, run into this morning at breakfast had been and now, as I sat there with what felt like every eye in the classroom focused on me, I found out that, not only was he was a History professor...he was also my teacher.

"Indeed, Mr. Wright," I heard him say, his words coldly directed at me. "Thank you for joining us in class and, in future, I would be pleased if you came to class prepared and paid full attention."

I slid down in my seat as he turned and, picking up a piece of chalk, began to write something on the blackboard, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me. It was certainly a auspicious beginning, to say the least and I couldn't help but wonder if this was the way that things were going to go from now on...or if I could somehow get a grip on my stupid feelings.

It was going to be a _very_ long two years.


	2. Lover's Dance

_Two years later..._

 _November15th_  
 _Fitzgerald University_  
 _3: 22 P.M._

Time passed as it always did as the next two years sped by with astonishing speed. I found myself caught up in a whirlwind of activity: homework, assignments, teaching duties (I became, interestingly enough, Professor Edgeworth's T.A. the year before. You can't tell me that the universe doesn't have a sense of humor!); time with friends and my various clubs but, in the end, my mind _always_ came back to Professor Edgeworth.

I had become, as I mentioned earlier, his T.A. the year before... at _his_ request. _That_ caught me rather flatfooted, to say the least, but I was deliriously happy because it meant that I would be able to stick close to my crush. The passage of time _hadn't_ dimmed that feeling and, if anything, it became even more solidly fixed. I had to face the fact that Professor Edgeworth had stolen my heart and I didn't know how, or even if, I should tell him.

He was a tough master, though, as I soon discovered but that didn't deter me; I kept pushing myself harder until I was at last able to finally do things the way that he liked them and we actually began to get along well together. We'd had a few bumps and dings along the road but we really did become friendly and, by the end of the first year, I could honestly say that we were friends.

It had been a very busy semester but I found that he was in my thoughts a lot lately and, when I had a free moment it seemed he was always there. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant but I was certain that it meant something although exactly what that was eluded me at the present.

One thing was for sure: He was on my mind from the moment I woke up in the morning, throughout the day into the evening and the last thought I had before I went to bed.

I _didn't_ tell my friends of my attraction to my History professor-although I'm pretty sure that my best friend, Maya Fey, knew since she was always jabbing me in the ribs with her elbow and giving me a crooked grin-and I couldn't help a stab of jealousy I felt when I saw all the attention he was getting from some of my female classmates. To my infinite relief, I _did_ notice that he never returned it, or politely brushed it off, but the feeling persisted throughout the rest of the school year to my great embarrassment.

What must he think of me? I'd wonder on days when this ugly feeling was at its height and I would fight to tamp it out with every ounce of willpower _I_ had. _I'm a full grown adult and here I am acting like a stupid adolescent with a crush!_

I's also noticed something else: _he'd_ begun to look at _me_ differently, as well. Call me crazy but there seemed to be a soft, shy smile on his face when he looked at me these days, ever since the new year started, actually. I couldn't help but notice there was a twinkling in his dark grey eyes that _wasn't_ present at any other time-or with any other student of his- _other_ than when he looked at me.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement and I really didn't understand exactly _when_ the shift had occurred. I figured that it had been at some point but I couldn't pinpoint that accurately although I couldn't deny the result: I wanted to spend more time in his presence above and beyond my official T.A. Duties and he welcomed it with enthusiasm. To say the least, I was thrilled beyond words.

I also noticed that he would casually brush me on the shoulder sometimes in passing and an electric thrill would run thorough me and I suppose it did to him, as well, since he always seemed to jump back a little, startled. The first time he had, it was just a simple touch but it certainly sent a rush through me that made me start with its intensity.

It was at this point when I would wonder if the touches were really all that casual, or as accidental, as they seemed to be but I didn't have much time to really ponder it since I was so busy. It was certainly different being a senior and the workload that also accompanied it increased; there were times that I didn't get much sleep from having so much on my plate and Professor Edgeworth was _definitely_ sympathetic which, I must admit, did surprise me, at first.

He was so driven that I expected he would have berated me for not taking on _more_ of a workload but he wasn't and I actually felt ashamed of my earlier thoughts when he would bring me cups of coffee or a breakfast sandwich on days when I'd be scheduled to help him. He was kind and courteous and I could feel my heart soar; it was now safe to assume that I was in love with my handsome professor for I was. Quite _deeply_ , in fact.

There was some scuttlebutt going around Fitzgerald earlier this year that Professor Edgeworth was involved with someone; depending on who you asked, it was either a young woman from another University or a young man from the adjoining college to ours and I couldn't help but feel crushed since it appeared that all the attentions, and kindness, that Professor Edgeworth had been paying me were _only_ inventions in my own head and _not_ based on anything even _remotely_ real.

That I was hurt was an understatement and even Professor Edgeworth noticed my pinched and unhappy face. He asked me, repeatedly, what was wrong but I refused to answer, brushing every inquiry aside with a lame, half-hearted excuse before I changed the subject. I'm pretty sure that he didn't fully believe me but he never said a word which only lead to me feeling even more unhappy since it seemed that the rumors _were_ , indeed, _true_.

One thing did puzzle me, however, over the course of the last couple of months, and that was why he kept inviting me over to his home. I would have thought that, since he had a partner, that he, or she, _wouldn't_ want a student of his, even if he was his T.A., underfoot on a fairly regular basis. Furthermore, _why_ would Professor Edgeworth, _himself,_ _want_ me over all the time when he could have been spending it more productively with his partner?

When I went over, I didn't really _see_ any evidence that he had a partner one way or the other, but I reasoned that that may have been hidden although I couldn't really understand why he would do that. He _hated_ dishonesty in any way, shape or form-and God help anyone he caught plagiarizing!-so I couldn't really imagine why he would have been so cagey about something so important as that.

It didn't make any sense to me and I could tell that he was puzzled by the conflicting emotions he could see flickering across my face, not to mention my contradictory actions. To say the least, I was torn in five different directions at once and I had no idea which feeling was truly the right one. I knew how I felt but I had no idea how he felt and this caused me more heartache, and sleepless nights, than I cared to admit to him or anyone else.

He also continued to treat me with the same courtesy and affection that he had been previously and I was stunned to see that it hadn't changed at all. Which would have meant one of two things: 1. He was hiding a partner although I didn't honestly really consider this option seriously since I knew him to be a man of honor or, 2. He _didn't_ have one. It looked more and more, as time went on and I continued my visits to his home, that the latter was true.

I really couldn't allow myself to harbor any kind of real hope since I was afraid I would be disappointed in the end and end up with a broken heart; the pushing and pulling inside me in so many different directions were taking their toll on me. I still couldn't help my heart beating faster whenever he was near me and I could feel my face get hot when he stood close to me and I could smell his spicy cologne.

At any rate, time sped on and, before I knew it, two years had gone by and I would graduate in two months. I marveled at how much time had passed, and so quickly, but here it was. Our relationship-as I called it although I wasn't quite sure exactly how he viewed it since I hadn't asked; truth be known, I was too afraid to-continued on for some time in this vein until one evening in March he called to invite me to come over to his house to help him with a History project that he was involved in.

I welcomed any excuse I could to get out of my dorm room. I'd been cooped up inside for so long I was starting to get cabin fever-some of it was my own fault, really, since I had no desire to see or socialize with anyone, and wanted only limited contact with my social circle-and I jumped at the chance. I said I would be happy to, thinking that I would grab a quick bite at the cafeteria before I left campus.

He'd also said not to eat before I came over since he would cook dinner for the two of us and I couldn't believe my luck! I knew, from previous experience, that he had superb culinary skills-his pasta dishes were AMAZING!-and I could already feel my mouth begin to water when he told me what he would be making: Chicken Cordon Bleu.

I instantly agreed and quite enthusiastically since I'd been helping him off and on with his project for the past seven months now; although I was sorry for it to come to an end which it would in a couple of months when I graduated, it would end with me feeling a sense of accomplishment at having been of assistance to Professor Edgeworth. And _that_ was something of which I was _very_ proud. At least it gave me an excuse not to think unhappy thoughts and I was able to push the previous three months conveniently to the side.

I went over around 7 P.M. that evening and he greeted me warmly at the door. I walked in and, after shrugging out of my jacket, he insisted on taking it from me and hanging it up in the coatroom off to the left of the main door.

While he was hanging up my coat, I took the opportunity offered by his absence to really have a good look around. His home was beautiful: wooden floors and railings gleamed; antique furniture blended in perfect harmony with some modern pieces; old and new co-existed perfectly together. It was balanced beautifully and I couldn't help but admire his exquisite taste.

"You have a very lovely home, Professor Edgeworth," I said in admiration, grinning as I saw him come back into the room.

He smiled shyly.

"Thank you," he replied simply, his cheeks coloring slightly. "I'm glad that you like it." He smiled again. "And please call me Miles."

"All right, Prof-Miles" I said hastily, correcting myself in midword. I must admit that I was surprised by his insistence that I call him by his first name and not his official title but I shrugged it off as being of no consequence.

He also indicated that dinner was ready and I eagerly followed into the dining room where he had the meal all set out for us. My mouth dropped open with amazement as I saw the spread lying on the table in front of me: a large red ceramic bowl heaped with steaming rotini in the middle of the table, a wooden bowl full of salad with green tongs beside that, a black ceramic platter with the Chicken Cordon Blue on it with a spatula on the left of the salad, a piping hot stack of homemade breadsticks on a cloth covered platter lay next to that, a bowl of steaming vegetables, butter on a silver butter tray along with a small, flat edged knife with pewter salt and pepper shakers alongside.

Two tumblers that appeared to have been carved out of crystal were filled with ginger ale, a solitary ice cube floating in each and gleaming silver forks, knives and spoons lay on a linen napkin that lay next to the pink china plates, a blue willow china plate lying adjacent to the dinner plate. All in all, it was a stunning array and my mouth watered at the smell that were wafting over toward me.

My stunned gaze met his rather embarrassed one but I didn't say anything as he bade me to sit down, which I did, pulling the chair as close to the table as I could, picking up my napkin and unfolding it and placing it on my lap as he handed me the pasta bowl, a shy smile on his face as I served myself.

He passed me the salad next which I piled on the blue china salad plate, taking next the vegetables, the Chicken Courdon Bleu and then the breadsticks. He served himself and then we began eating, my eyes closing in pure pleasure as the delicious flavors burst out over my tongue. I didn't miss the pleased look on his face and that made me feel better as I ate, enjoying each and every mouthful.

In-between bites and sips of ginger ale, we talked about the upcoming project, life in general and other things. He had a few ideas over how to do some of it and I agreed with most of them, offering some ideas of my own when he asked. I could see that he was pleased and that gentle smirk he always seemed to wear positively beamed.

We ate in silence after that and, after we'd finished dinner and I'd helped him to clear the table and assisted him in doing the dishes (I'd insisted on it), he offered to give me a tour of his home.

I accepted, following behind him eagerly as he pointed out each room as we passed by. I was amazed by the beauty I could see in each room we looked in and made my admiration plain; I had the artist's eye and I could see the beauty that shone from within. It was definitely a pleasure to look at. He didn't say anything but the look on his face spoke volumes and I could see that he was pleased.

I noticed that he was standing rather close to me but I shrugged it off as being of no consequence as I continued to follow him down the hall, looking at what he pointed at. I also couldn't help but admire that beautiful face and I found, much to my embarrassment, that I couldn't look away. My mouth was dry as I stared at him, my heart hammering in my chest.

 _What...what is going on? Why...am I feeling this way_?

I didn't know where this feeling was coming from but I _did_ know one thing (or so I tried hard to convince myself): that Miles _couldn't_ possibly feel _anything_ for me. Although I _didn't_ have any direct evidence-and couldn't _see_ any-that he had a partner, I was also quite certain that my admiration, and deep rooted love for him, was better left unsaid.

I hated having to hide anything from him-indeed, I didn't want to!-but I felt, at least in this case, that discretion was the better part of valor but I couldn't help but wonder: Why didn't it sound any more honest than the first time I'd thought it?

With a inward sigh, I was getting ready to turn and go down the hallway when I felt Miles' hand heavy on my shoulder; surprised, I half-turned my head and jumped when I felt the soft caress of his fingertips on my cheek.

"M-M-M-Miles?" I stuttered, my heart starting to beat faster. I could feel my breath coming in short pants, my face blazing red with embarrassment.

"Phoenix," he replied softly, his eyes half closed and lips parted.

"W-W-Wha-?" was all I had time to say before he leaned forward, pressing his mouth hard against mine. My eyes flew open in pure astonishment and I pushed weakly at his arm, my breath hissing out through my nostrils.

His arm snaked around my back, pulling me closer to him while his free hand cupped the left side of my face tenderly, his thumb tracing slow circles on my skin. His tongue feathered over my lips, seeking entrance and, without another thought and with my heart pounding so hard it my chest I thought it would burst, I slowly opened my mouth, moaning as it slid right in, tangling merrily with my own.

 _This is...so...surreal..._

Time seemed to stand still as he deepened the kiss and I could feel my arms slowly rising and wrapping around Miles in turn. I felt him start a moment but that soon passed as he held me even more tightly against him.

I could feel Miles moaning softly against my mouth and that sent an electric thrill through me that was so intense I felt my legs turn into rubber. Miles stepped back, his lips slowly pulling away from mine and I couldn't help the moan of protest that emerged from me before I had a chance to stop it.

I could feel my face getting hot and I silently cursed myself for my inability to control myself. What Miles must be thinking of me about now!

I scrunched my eyes shut hard, waiting for the inevitable. When nothing happened for some time, my eyelids slowly fluttered opened to find him looking at me with amusement and...something else I couldn't _quite_ identify.

"I won't bite, Phoenix," he murmured, leaning forward to whisper in my ear and I shivered at the feel of his hot breath on my skin. "Well... not unless you want me to." He chuckled as he caught the poleaxed look on my face, his lips trailing wet, hot kisses down the side of my neck to my collarbone.

I moaned, my eyelids fluttering shut once again as I gave myself over to the sensations. There was a thought forming in the back of my mind but it was soon washed away in a sea of pleasure as Miles continued to kiss around my neck.

I could feel his hand rubbing my back in slow circles; I swallowed hard as I moaned deep in my throat as he continued to do so, feeling his fingertips march down my back until he reached the hem of my shirt. I could feel him tug up on it and pulling it upward until I could feel a soft breeze blow over my exposed flesh.

I shivered, a soft moan emerging from tightly compressed lips and I didn't resist when he stepped slightly back, pulling it over my head and tossing it on the floor in the middle of the hallway.I could see him loosening his black-and-white checkered tie, taking it off and pulling it through the loops, leaving it long. I was staring stupidly at it when Professor Edgeworth stepped back further and my hands slid from around him to hang in the air in front of me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when he did something that stunned me: he quickly looped the tie around my wrists, and tied it with the most peculiar look on his face. He looked, all at once, hungry, anxious and hopeful and I was stunned at the expressions I saw flit across his face in a steady stream.

I opened my mouth to protest but, before I had a chance to say a word, I could feel him tugging the loose ends that hung down beside my bound hands; I stumbled a little before regaining my balance and I realized that he was stepping backward, step by slow step to a room that looked like his bedroom.

My mouth went dry and I could feel my thoughts tumbling over one another in a confused jumble but I could also feel desire rising in me which made itself known by a suspicious looking bulge I could feel at the front of my jeans. I blushed scarlet when I realized what was happening but Miles didn't seem to notice-or, if he had, he didn't mind-as he pulled me along through the door

He stopped short in the middle of the room as he pulled me toward him once again, ducking his head underneath my bound wrists so that they were lopped around his neck. His hands traveled freely about my back as his lips captured mine in a sizzling kiss and one that left me in _no_ doubt about how he felt!

I moaned even louder as his tongue swept past my open mouth and dove right in, engaging in a merry dance as he backed me up, step by slow step, back toward the bed. I couldn't help but shiver as he did so, his mouth still fastened on mine as we back up until the back of my thighs hit the edge of the bed.

His mouth didn't relinquish mine as he slowly bent me backward, holding me close to him as he helped me down onto the bed and, once I was lying prone, he crawled up and settled himself on top of me, body covering mine, the sides of my wrists lying on the curve of his neck.

Our kisses had become more and more desperate as time went on and I wished that my wrists weren't bound so I could have the pleasure of disrobing him as well. He ground himself against me, thrusting his hips downward, muffled moans pouring from our conjoined mouths.

" _Phoenix_..." He moaned out my name as his mouth hungrily devoured mine, our lips sliding together wetly, our tongues dancing in each others mouth as he continued to thrust downward and caress me with hot, fevered touches.

" _Miles_..." My hips thrust upward against him, moaning loudly when I felt him grind himself even harder against me. If we kept this up, I knew it wouldn't be too long before I climaxed and I was a little surprised when, as if he had read my thoughts, he stopped and just lay still.

"What-?" I started to say but he again cut me off with a passionate kiss until I was, once again, lost in a sea of ecstasy, liquid fire rushing through me.

"It's all right, Phoenix." His breath was hot on my neck as he licked and nibbled my sweaty skin, my fingers curling and uncurling behind his head. "I _don't_ want to end it all so soon... I've wanted you for so long..."

 _What?!_

"You... d-mmmph!" Again his mouth cut me off by pressing hard against mine and I didn't give it another thought as I returned his kiss with equal passion and voracity. It was clear that he did want me and I couldn't help but feel my heart soaring as I really, truly saw it and accepted it.

I was dimly aware that he had rolled over and that I was now atop him; I couldn't help but smile against his mouth as I threw myself into our lovemaking with great enthusiasm. I wasn't sure exactly how, but he had managed to divest himself of his pants, slippers and underwear and now I nimbly felt his fingers sliding toward the zipper on my jeans.

I rolled over a bit onto my side so he could undo them and he pulled both down quickly, a hungry look in his dark grey eyes as he gazed upon my nude, glistening flesh.

"Phoenix..." His voice was hungry and pleading both at the same time and I couldn't help the blush I could feel staining my cheeks.

"Miles..." My voice was hushed and quavering as he leaned back over to me, his hands sliding down the front of my chest, his fingers briefly pinching my nipple before they traveled downward. I gasped as I felt his fingers wrap around my rock hard erection, stroking me with gentle, but firm, strokes as they moved up and down.

I threw back my head, screaming out my pleasure as he continued, feeling his fingertips slide over the head and coming back with glistening wetness which my fuddled mind recognized as pre-cum. I blushed hotly but he merely smiled as he switched hands, bringing the ones that were wet with my arousal to his lips and sliding them into his mouth.

I panted hard as I watched him, aroused beyond belief as I watched him suck his fingers and I imagined his tongue swirling around them, licking and tasting me on them.

"Miles...!" I wanted him and well he knew it but he kept me on the razor's edge for a little while longer, taking me tantalizingly close to the edge but not allowing me to go over into the sweet oblivion I was seeking. Instead, he kept me hard and on the brink until I was basically crying out for him to stop _teasing_ me and _take_ me, damn it!

I could feel his salacious grin against my neck as he rolled me over, facing my back. I couldn't imagine what he was doing but I could feel his fingers traveling down my back to the cleft of my bottom and I shivered as I realized what it was he was doing... which was confirmed as I felt the tip of his finger tease my opening.

I moaned, hot dirty pleasure flowing through me as he did so, whispering naughty things into my ear: how hot I was was; how much he'd wanted to do this to me since we'd met that day in the cafeteria; how often he'd daydreamed of he and I making love; how often he'd wanted to take me over his desk...and so on.

I couldn't help but blush as I heard him say these things but I was secretly pleased as well; I couldn't help but jump a little when I felt his finger breach me. I willed myself to calm down as I waited to get used to the intrusion which I did, his gentle ministrations relaxing me, though I knew that he was as hot, and as eager, as I was.

I felt grateful to him for his consideration and relaxed, enjoying the feelings as they flowed through me.

By the time I felt him press up against me, hard, ready and eager, I was more than ready, and willing and I nodded, swallowing hard. He pressed into me slowly and tenderly, stopping when he was halfway in when I let out a soft moan of pain until I got used to the intrusion and I nodded again, panting hard.

"Are you _ready_ , Phoenix?" he whispered, his voice heavy with need.

"Yes!" My voice was crackling with need and literally begging him to take me now! "P-P-P-P-PLLEEEASEEEE...!"

I felt him chuckle against the back of my neck before he thrust gently into me, burying himself to the hilt inside me. I gritted my teeth as pain shot through me but I kept silent. I knew that the feeling would soon pass and after that...

I pushed back up against him, moaning loudly as I did so, my fingers curling and uncurling. I felt him bite the back of my neck and he began moving, with slow, gentle thrusts at first that soon grew more frenzied as hot, dirty pleasure consumed us.

He bit around the back of my neck and, when I half-turned my head, he bit on the side, as well and I couldn't help but cry out.

Deeper and deeper we went into the abyss, both of us teetering on the edge until, with one final bite, I screamed, my body bucking wildly as I came, shooting my seed all over the top of the comforter, crying out half-garbled words and phrases in-between gasps and moans of pleasure.

I could feel him trembling and I knew it wouldn't be long before, he, too came and even though I was still in the process of catching my breath, I started thrusting my hips back at him, grinding my bottom into him. I could feel his gasps against my sweaty skin and they thrilled me to no end, spurring me on to greater boldness until he came as well, and I gasped as I felt the hot liquid pour into me, his head falling to the pillow beside me.

We both lay there for some time in silence, our chests heaving as we tried to catch our breath and I could feel Miles' arms gently slide over my side and lay flat against my stomach, his head lifting up and planting weary kisses on my shoulder before his head hit the pillow again and, some time after that, he softened and slid out of me.

I closed my eyes and moaned when I felt him slide out of me but I didn't have means to complain long since he turned me over and, putting his index finger underneath my chin and forcing my head up to look into his, planting gentle kisses on my lips that I warmly, and eagerly, returned.

"I love you, Phoenix," he whispered softly before he kissed me again and I felt my heart leap for joy as he said it. I'd been waiting, and wanting, so long to hear those words and I couldn't restrain the dazzling smile I could feel spreading over my face and I heard him gasp in wonder at the sight of it.

"I love you, too, Miles," I replied, planting butterfly kisses on his succulent lips.

He rolled over onto his back and I snuggled up beside him as he cradled my head on his chest, running his fingers through my hair.

"I've been thinking, Phoenix..." he began and I felt my heart flip at his words. I _wasn't_ sure what was coming next but I certainly hoped it wouldn't be the dreaded _"but I think we should remain friends"_ speech. My feelings had gone far too deep for friendship; I _wanted_ to be _his_ , in the most intimate way possible as his lover and _not_ just his student or T.A. I wanted _him_.

"Yes?" I tried to keep my voice level but I couldn't quite keep the quavering out of my voice completely.

"As I was saying," he continued, his voice uncommonly gentle, stroking my sweaty flesh tenderly, "you're _still_ my student for the next two months until you graduate and, as such, I think that we should keep our relationship strictly professional, at least in public, until then."

He glanced at me, a mischievous twinkling in his eyes and I couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth as my anxiety slowly ebbed away. "I _still_ want you as my T.A.; what I _don't_ want if for you to suffer undue scrutiny as you get ready for your final exams."

I nodded in agreement. The _last_ thing I wanted, or needed, was to be distracted and I was surprised that he had considered this although I really _shouldn't_ have been. Miles Edgeworth _was_ a considerate man and I loved him even more at this moment since he had been thinking of me all along.

"I agree with you."

He smiled, his fingers threading in my sweaty black hair as I cuddled closer to him, chuckling quietly. "In truth, I'm a very selfish man and want you all to myself but I know that you have schoolwork to do and that should, as necessity demands, come first. Which is why I think that we should meet only occasionally, and in private, until you're officially no longer my student."

I nodded again and I couldn't help but feel comforted at his words. He wanted me and had given this situation much thought in how to go about balancing our public, and personal, lives. I was astonished once again at how thorough he was.

"You're right, it's best that we keep this as close to the cuff as we can." I smiled at him, snuggling closer to him as much as my bound wrists would permit me.

He smiled softly. "After that, we can go public with our relationship since there is no one else I want _other_ than you." He chuckled. " _You've_ stolen _my_ heart, _Phoenix Wright_..."

"As _you've_ stolen _mine,_ _Miles Edgeworth_..."

He chuckled again as he lifted himself off of the bed and I slid away from him as he turned me on my back, climbing atop me once again as my bound wrists slid over his neck, pulling his head down for a hungry kiss.


	3. Graduation Day

_Two months later..._

We didn't see much of each other for the next two months but I didn't have time time feel lonely as I was, once again, caught up in the waning days of my school experience and, when I graduated at the head of my class with my Masters Degree in History, I could see Miles in the audience. His eyes were shining with pride as they met mine; he smiled and I was pretty sure that I beamed back at him if the dazzling smile on his face was any indication.

After the ceremonies were over and the reception was underway, I stood in a cluster of friends, in my graduation robes and mortarboard, who were thumping me on the back, talking and laughing about a hundred different things when they suddenly quietened. I turned to see what the cause of this was and was happy to see Miles coming toward me, a small oblong box held in his hand.

"Congratulations to you all," he said, his voice tender as he looked at each one in turn and shook their hands. "I'm very proud of you for your accomplishment and I know that you will go far in life."

They turned pink with embarrassment but they were secretly pleased and I couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eyes when he turned to look at me, holding out the oblong box toward me.

"This is for you, Mr. Wright," he said, "a graduation gift as well as a thank you gift for being my T.A. these past two years." He smiled at me and I practically melted inside but I did my best to present a professional front although I didn't miss the knowing looks that Maya and Larry gave me. I had the feeling that they knew _exactly_ what was going on here, even if my other friends _didn't_.

"Congratulations, Mr. Wright; I know that you will go far." He offered his hand and I took it, shaking it warmly.

I didn't miss the look that passed from him to me and neither did the other students but I didn't mind or care in the slightest if they knew now the nature of our relationship. I was no longer his student so it really didn't matter if, by his actions, the cat was out of the bag, so to speak.

"Thank you, Professor Edgeworth," I replied, squeezing his hand affectionately, "and thank you, as well, for everything you've done for me."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Wright. And I expect that, since you've now graduated, that you will be looking for work?"

I nodded.

"There's an opening in my department for a full-time T.A.," he went on, oblivious to the buzzing whispers going on around us, "and I'd submitted your name for consideration. I'm pleased to tell you that you have been awarded the job, if you wish it, and you'll be working under me as my assistant."

I nearly shouted out loud for joy but managed to restrain myself and nodded eagerly.

"That would be wonderful, Professor Edgeworth. I accept with thanks."

"I'll expect you in my office Monday morning, 8 A.M. sharp," he said, winking at me, "so don't dawdle!"

"I won't," I promised, half-smile on my face. "See you Monday!"

He nodded and released my hand without another word but his smile spoke volumes as he turned and walked away, disappearing down the hall. Once he had gone, my friend clustered around me, chattering excitedly.

"Wow, you really must have made an impression on Professor Edgeworth!" Larry exclaimed. "For him to offer you a full-time T.A. job right _after_ graduation!"

 _If you only knew,_ I thought cheekily to myself, a mischievous smile on my face.

"What did he give you, Nick?" Maya asked, glancing pointedly at the box I held in my hand. I knew that her curiosity was eating her alive so I quickly opened the box to see a lovely gold chain necklace with a locket attached. I gasped as I looked at it and felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I saw his gift since I knew instantly _what_ it meant.

 _I love you, Miles...so very, very much!  
_  
I read the enclosed note out loud: " _Congratulations to you, Mr. Wright, on your graduation. Please accept this gift as a token of my thanks and esteem."_

I admired the necklace for some time and chuckled when I heard another voice exclaim, "Boy, Nick, you're lucky! Professor Edgeworth _never_ got _us_ anything!"

"Yeah, what did you _do_ , Nick? You _must_ be teacher's pet!"

I chuckled softly to myself.

 _You don't know the half of it._

I couldn't wait to see Miles later on and I looked eagerly forward to continuing our relationship now that we could be officially together. This was the first step, the necklace being the promise.

After talking and laughing with my friends some more, I turned and started walking down the hallway, my heart bursting with joy as I thought of what was to come later this evening, the smile on my face beaming as I saw him standing there, waiting for me. As I knew he would be; as always, his arms opened wide as I walked quickly over to him, and wrapping them around me as his mouth possessed mine in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"I couldn't wait until tonight," he admitted shamefacedly once we'd parted, his fingers tracing patterns on my back.

I chuckled softly. "That's all right; neither could I."

He smiled at that.

"Did you like your gift?"

I nodded, a wide grin on my face.

" _Very_ much."

"I'm glad."

We came together once again, holding each other close and sharing tender kisses. After we had parted, we stood there in the shadows of the hallway for some time in silence just enjoying each others presence.

Miles chuckled, nuzzling the side of my head with his nose and I couldn't help but giggle. I felt as giddy as a schoolboy and very happy.

"Well, then, shall we go back home and make love until the sun rises?"

I laughed as I hugged him, pressing butterfly kisses against his lips.

"I'd love _nothing_ better."

He smiled once again as we stepped back and started walking down the darkened hallway toward the door, his fingers intertwining with mine as we walked out into the cool evening, ready and eager to begin our new life together.

I glanced over at my lover and saw that sweet, seraphic smile on his face and I couldn't help thanking Fate, kismet or whatever for bringing us together. I leaned over, kissing him again as we made our way to the parking lot.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow for it would be with Miles... and for every tomorrow after that.

"I love you, Miles," I whispered softly, kissing his ear.

"I love you, too, Phoenix," he whispered back, kissing me on the mouth before we reached his car and climbed in.

The ride home was uneventful but our lovemaking was as intense as it had been the very first time two months earlier and it was with sleepy satisfaction, mingled with love and affection, that Miles and I fell asleep in a sweaty, but happy heap of tangled limbs as the first rosy rays of dawn spread over us.

 **:.**


End file.
